


Michael's Birthday Blowout

by Naughtypeanut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Belly Kink, Chubby, Dry Humping, Gangbang, Gay, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Muscles, dilf, fat guy, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtypeanut/pseuds/Naughtypeanut
Summary: After a romantic dinner with his boyfriend, Michael finds dessert waiting for him at home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Michael's Birthday Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> (Been awhile since my last fic. This one is a birthday present to my friend EJAW from twitter featuring his OCs. He has some really cute characters, so I suggest that you give him a follow if you get his permission here. https://twitter.com/emjayarawiggum )

“This was a great birthday date, Purcell” Michael said softly as he held onto his boyfriend’s muscular thick arm. He would look up at his boyfriend’s gorgeous hazel eyes. He couldn’t help but admired his chiseled face adorned with 5 o’clock shadow. His mid length frizzy hair held back behind his head in an ponytail. A hair style usually saved for when he’s exercising, but he knew it sent his boyfriend into a blushing mess when he held it back.

“Hope you didn’t fill up too much on that seafood boil. Cause your present is gonna be real filling” Purcell teased. Bringing a hand up to gently pet Michael’s soft brown hair.

“After dinner sex?” Michael giggled. “We have sex like…5 times a day, but I’m not complaining one bit.” The two made their way into the apartment. Purcell hit the lights and 2 naked black men were shown waiting for them.

“Hey there, birthday boy.” The taller figure said. He was around Purcell’s height and build, but he had long dreadlocks, glasses and a beard with a bit of grey hair to show his experience. “You weren’t exaggerating, Percy. He is a cutie”

“I’ll say.” The more short man said. His head shaven and his body more curvy and feminine. His luscious large ass was just as impressive as what he was working with upfront. “Big in all the right places. Just how I love my men.”

Michael blushed a deep red at the sight of the naked strangers. Feeling his pants tightened as the 3 men began to eye him hungrily. “P-pur…Percy?” He managed to eek out.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Percy chuckle as he began to take his own shirt off. Revealing his muscular torso. “I thought you’d always wanted to be gangbanged.”

Michael began to breath heavily before giggling eagerly. “Best birthday ever!” He leapt up into Purcell’s arms. His boyfriend instinctively wrapping his strong arms around him to hold him up with ease. The two began a passionate fiery make out session.

“Slow down, you two. Save some of him for us.” The mature gentleman suggested. Purcell reacted by hesitantly lowering Michael down. The plump juicy cutie letting out a whine as the kiss ended. “Got one for daddy?” The older man asked. Michael smiled a bit before pressing his lips against him. Purcell began to remove his boyfriends pants. He couldn’t help but steal a grope of his large soft ass.

“God, it is so hot to watch you give other guys a taste of you.” Purcell moaned a bit. The kiss between the two ended with the mature man looking down.

“Looks like Mikey here thinks so too.” He chuckled. Seeing a tented erection poke at his own. “Let daddy slip you into something more comfortable” He began to unzip Michael’s hoodie. Only to hear a moan from the 4th man in the room.

“You planning on hogging him all night?” The balder feminine man spoke. “I mean, he’s big enough for 12 guys. Let alone 3.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay, Jules?” Purcell teased. Earning a playful pout from the

“You’re generation really need to know how to take things easy.” The older man chuckled. Nonetheless, he made room to let Michael make his way to Jules.

“I can’t help myself, Rex!” Jules pouted. His hands going to the bottom of Michael’s undershirt to peel it off. “Just look at how soft this cutie is!” Without warning, Jules pressed his face against his pudgy chest. His face shaking back and forth against the soft flab as a loud motorboat like sound emitted from him.

Michael giggled at the sensation. His chubby cheeks turning red. “St-stop!” He laughed loudly.

“Someone’s got sensitive tiddies.” Jules teased. Cupping as much of Michael’s chest as he could

“Ok, you guys. I think Michael would have a more fun with his present in the bedroom.” Purcell suggested as he began to strip off his clothes. Joining the other men, they laid the naked birthday boy onto the bed. Rex made his way between Michael’s thick thighs to engulf his manhood. A moan escaping as he could feel the older man’s facial hair tickle at his pelvis. “Fuck. You look beautiful like this.” Purcell couldn’t contain himself as he laid next to Michael. Pressing his lips against his to steal another kiss form his boyfriend.

“Don’t forget about me, big boy.” Jules sat on his knees to the right of Michael’s face. A hand going to stroke the flirtatious femboy. Jules’ luscious hips bucking against his hand in rhythm with is stroking.

Purcell pulled away from the kiss. Getting on his knees as well to line up his hardened thick member with Michael’s face. “Time for that mouth to be put to better use then just kissing.” Michael wasted no time as he wrapped his lips around the tip. Purcell thrusting into his mouth roughly. Knowing full well his boyfriend was a pro at deep throating. A grunt escaping from the muscular man when his member was fully enveloped.

Suddenly, Michael felt something hard pressed against his own cock. He looked down to find Rex holding his own member against his to stroke both of them off. “Gotta get myself all lubed up and this seemed like the more fun way” The older gentleman explained to him. His own saliva coating his cock from Michael’s own wet member. Rex couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt the young man’s length pulsate against his. “Someone’s an eager beaver. Just hang on. Daddy will give you what you want soon”

Jules pulled himself away from Michael’s grip. He draped himself onto his side next to him. A hand going to grope his chubby chest. Earning a loud moan from Michael. “Looks like someone has sensitive tiddies.” Jules gently leaned towards him. Taking one of Michael’s soft pink nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other. He could feel them both harden in his grip and his luscious suckling lips.

“No one has a better rack then my babe!” Purcell couldn’t help but boasted. Turned on immensely from how much these two loved his boyfriend. So it came as no surprise as pre began to drip into Michael’s mouth. “Shit you guys! Hang on. I’m getting pretty close already.”

“Already?” Rex chuckled. Pulling back as his member was now dripping wet. “His mouth really that good?”

“Of course he’s that good!” Purcell gently withdrew his length from Michael. His boyfriend panting heavily. A trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Purcell’s cock before snapping. “You give the best head out of anyone I know” He said gently as he cupped Michal’s chubby face. His boyfriend staring up at Purcell with blushing cheeks.

‘God, I love this man…” Michael thought to himself as he stared up into his boyfriend’s gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Well, my dick is nice and wet now.” Rex looked down at Michael. Smirking as he began to spread his thick thighs. “Guess you know what that means.”

“Hold it! I need to try something!” Jules intervened. Using all his strength to flip Michael onto the other side of the bed. The bald femboy crawled into the middle of the bed. Presenting himself doggy style

“Damn it, Jules! Let me dick the birthday boy! You can get a ride tomorrow!’ Rex sternly said to his younger friend.

“This booty ain’t for you!” Jules pouted at Rex. “It’s for Mikey.” He looked over at the plump cutie. Jiggling his large soft brown cheeks to lure him closer.

Michael was taken aback form this. No one ever wanted him to top before. “But…I never…”

“Come on, big boy.” Jules begged with a moan. His ass cheeks making slapping noises as they clapped against one another. “Fill me up. Julie needs a nice chub from a chubby”

Michael slowly positioned himself on the end of the bed. Resting on his knees as he began to align his cock against his ass. “Just…. I just hope you like my cock…”

“It’s thick like the rest of you! What’s not to love? Now fill me up, Mikey!” Jules practically begged. Michael was never one to disappoint his lover, so he thrusted in. A moan escaping from the two boys. “Mmmm! Knew I’d love it!” Jules moaned. His hole tightening and pulsating around the member.

“Hang on there. I need better access to this wide load” That was the only warning Rex gave before he pushed Michael forward. Making him lay stomach first onto Jules. Smothering the cutie underneath his body.

“Jules! Are you ok?!” Michael panicked, but a slim black arm coming up with his thumb pointed up helped clam him.

“Trust me. Jules gets smothered by plenty of chubby cuties. He’s more then used to it.” Rex explained. A firm hand on Michael’s ass to grope it roughly. Earning a moan from the birthday boy. “Now it’s time to see if this boy pussy is as tight as Percy said it is.” The tip slowly began to go in. A loud scream emitting from Michael as his anus got stretched inch by inch from the experienced cock. “Shit!” Rex grunted. His pelvis smacking against Michael’s ass and his heavy black balls smacked against the fairer set. “This guy really is tight!”

“Told you!” Purcell boasted. “No one’s ass feels better then my boy! His mouth’s also real sweet too. Speaking of which…” He sat on his knees infront of Michael. His boyfriend wasting no time to latch his lips onto the big brown member once more. Purcell’s hand went to firmly grip Michael’s soft hair. “And he really knows how to take it rough!”

Jules, still smothered underneath Michael, flipped onto his back. His face pressed against his soft chest and large belly. His lips latched onto his right nipple. Jules sucked hungrily on his pudgy chest. His arms and legs soon wrapping around Michael’s large frame. He felt Jules’ length grinding against his belly. Almost like he was dry humping it.

“Getting real close!” Rex warned as the sounds of his trusts sounded louder and wetter. With Michael’s mouth full of his boyfriend’s cock, he could only reply with a muffled moan.

“Something tells my the birthday boy is getting close too” Purcell grinned. His chiseled hard frame starting to glisten from his sweat. “Bout close to blowing my load, as well!” All the boys continued their thrusting until Rex and Purcell both let out loud deep moans. Michael could feel hot thick seed flowing into both of his holes. He eagerly took both plentiful loads deep inside him. A muffled moan could be heard underneath the birthday boy as Michael himself came deep inside Jules. The femboy sill eagerly sucking on his nipple and coating his belly in his seed. Rex gently wrapped his arms underneath Michael’s to lift him onto his knees. Seeing his feminine friend lie on the bed, panting heavily.

“How was that, cutie pie?” Rex asked. Waiting for the plump lover to regain his breath.

“Fuh… haaa….fucking….amazing…” He weakly whispered out. His chubby frame and fair skin glistening from a mixture of sweat and cum.

“You better rest up, Michael.” Purcell leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Feeling Jules beginning to suck on his heavy hairy black balls. “Cause once we’re hard again, it’s time for round 2.”

“If you think you can handle more, that is” Rex added. Noticing Michael’s flaccid cock pulsate a bit.

“Best…birthday ever” Michael managed to say between pants.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Twitter: https://twitter.com/Naughtypeanut1  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/Naughtypeanut1


End file.
